


lost in your galaxy

by nutaolla



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anxiety, BEST FRIENDS!, CEO, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sugar Daddy, and sehun is a baby, but chanyeol helps him feel better!, chanyeol is such a good daddy, sehunnie is sad, sensory issues, sensory overload?, soft boys tho!!!, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, we all know that sehun is The Baby of the century, what a pal!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutaolla/pseuds/nutaolla
Summary: when school is in session, sehun doesn’t notice just how much chanyeol works because when he’s not in class, he’s in the library. and now he has no reason to go to the library. because he has all the books he needs on his e-reader that his daddy bought for him.sometimes he goes out. sometimes he goes to cafes with his friends, or to lunch, or breakfast, or just to swing on the swingsets in the park. but today is not a day for other people. today is a day for sehun to feel itchy and clammy and.more tears slide down his cheeks. it’s a happy day. clouds and sun and smiles.





	lost in your galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> alright here we go. this is a super weird pairing for me bc i mean. yes. sehun is The Baby. but chanyeol is too. characterizing him as a big, strong daddy was: Hard. (since he's a soft, soft, soft, needy baby boy who needs to be taken care of in my eyes...perhaps, i'll do chansoo daddy au next we'll see). 
> 
> this came about bc i had an...."episode"?? where i suddenly felt so so so gross and clothes sucked and everything was dirty. yes, i projected onto sehun, and what about it??? i hold his character so close to my heart, so no one's allowed to talk shit about him. 
> 
> anyways!! enjoy!

sehun curls up under his covers, bringing the white sheets over his head as he listens to the quiet hum of the fan turning in circles above him. the bed is empty and too big. he had tried to organize the many pillows into a protective shield around him, just so he could feel smaller and feel like he isn’t alone. but the emptiness of the room still gets to him, and he finds himself grasping for a hold of reality, for a hold of something that could make him feel tangible.

mostly he just floats, though. 

his eyes well up with tears periodically, but he blinks most away, ignoring how a few of the salty droplets slide down his cheeks. 

the hole in his chest is big. so big. and he needs a moment. just a moment to breathe. and even though the room is still, he can feel it racing. feel the world turning. it’s so fast. too fast. 

he gets up. he paces. he sits back down. he stands again to lean against the wall by the window and look outside, watching the white, puffy clouds move across the sky.

the day is happy.

he sits back down on the bed. and gets up to go to the bathroom. when he gets back, he notices his pacifier sitting on the desk, beside one of his daddy’s rolex watches. he contemplates it for a moment, standing in the middle of the room, shifting from foot to foot before he swipes it and pops it into his mouth, suckling on the rubber slowly.

feeling a little calmer, he lays on the bed again, moving so he’s situated in the middle of the pillows again, and he hugs one to his chest, staring at the navy blue wall with a frown. 

he’s alone because it’s summer. it’s summer, so he has no school. no school, but his daddy still has work. his daddy: park chanyeol, best lawyer in all of new york city. at least that’s how it feels, since he seems to always be in the office. even when they’re having a date night or in the middle of playing, his phone will buzz and although his daddy never answers, he knows that it’s probably important because as soon as he can, he steals away to type back a response.

that’s okay, though. sehun’s not mad. he just misses him. when school is in session, he doesn’t notice just how much chanyeol works because when he’s not in class, he’s in the library. and now he has no reason to go to the library. because he has all the books he needs on his e-reader that his daddy bought for him.

sometimes he goes out. sometimes he goes to cafes with his friends, or to lunch, or breakfast, or just to swing on the swingsets in the park. but today is not a day for other people. today is a day for sehun to feel itchy and clammy and. 

more tears slide down his cheeks. it’s a happy day. clouds and sun and smiles.

his stomach growls, and he sighs, pressing his face into the pillow. he doesn’t want to get up. going to the bathroom had taken so much energy. but he also feels antsy, just laying there. he feels like there are germs crawling all over his face and his body, so he gets up, grabbing a towel and stumbling to the bathroom.

he’ll shower, then he’ll eat. shower and eat. he has to wash the germs away.

he keeps the pacifier in his mouth, looking at himself in the mirror once he’s undressed, and he’s turned the showerhead on. his face is pale, dark circles under his eyes. he looks scary, so he looks away, waiting for the water to get to the temperature he prefers, before stepping in.

the first feeling of the burning hot water on his skin makes him jump, but he forces himself to stay under the stream, staring down at the water running down his legs. the heat is already making his skin turn a light pink and then an angry red. 

but sehun remains still, until he decides that he can soap himself up, rinse, and step out once again. he looks at himself in the mirror one more time, batting his dripping, black hair out of his eyes. 

he still looks sick, still looks haggard, but a little more pink, a little more colored. he nods and with a satisfied hum, he drags himself slowly to the bedroom once again, ignoring the trail of water following him.

he’s careful not to touch the bed, knowing that he’ll feel gross, if he even so much as looks at it for too long, and he gets dressed hastily, slipping into his softest sweatpants and one of chanyeol’s harvard sweatshirts. the clothes are just a little heavy and a little too warm for summer, but it soothes him. it soothes him enough that he doesn’t mind stripping the bed of its sheets with his bare hands and dragging them to the laundry room.

after putting new sheets on the bed, he washes his hands and crosses to the small chest on the dresser back in the bedroom. inside are a few clips, some gold, some silver, some pink. he grabs a pink one with a plastic strawberry on the end, watching himself in the mirror as he clips his bangs back with one. the hair slowly starts to go back to its original spot, so he takes another strawberry clip and clips it back again. this time it holds, and he nods, taking his pacifier out of his mouth, checking his teeth, and then popping it back in.

he paces again, then grabs a pair of fuzzy socks with grips on the bottom. he puts them on and paces again, listening to the small squish of the rubber and finally decides that it’s time to eat. he makes his way into the kitchen. there’s already a pot on the stove, a sticky note stuck to the handle that reads “for my baby when he gets hungry. love you! xox daddy”, and sehun presses the paper to his chest, before opening the pot.

letters swimming in thick, red liquid greets his eyes, and he has to ask himself how did his daddy know that today was going to be one of those days? how does he know everything?

pretty soon, he’s clutching a bowl of alphabet soup to his chest, sitting on the couch and staring wide-eyed at the blank television. his pacifier lies next to him, and sehun scoops a large spoonful of soup into his mouth, swallowing slowly. 

long day. it’s been a long day, he decides. he wonders how long it’ll be until chanyeol comes home. belatedly, he realizes he hasn’t checked his phone at all that day. setting his bowl down on the coffee table, he goes to retrieve it from where it’s charging in his and chanyeol’s room, pressing the home button to see a bunch of notifications from his friends, chanyeol, and his mom. 

he frowns, settling back down on the couch and wrapping a blanket he had grabbed on his way back around his shoulders. he presses the chanyeol notifications, licking his lips and tasting the soup.

[from: daddy pcy]  
[9:47 am]

hi baby. hope you’re feeling better today. 

i’ll definitely be home around five. see you then.

[from: daddy pcy]  
[11:43 am]

let me know when you eat, so i know what to buy for dinner.

don’t spend all day in bed. go out to the living room or out onto the balcony.

[from: daddy pcy]  
[1:54 pm]

this meeting is so boring, and i miss you.

how did you sleep?

[from: daddy pcy]  
[3:34 pm]

i can’t help but to think that you forgot to check your phone. that’s okay. i’ll get something small. if we need something else, we can go out and buy it.

i’ll see you at five. daddy misses and loves you so much.

sehun ponders over what to respond, glancing at the time and noting that it’s just been an hour since the last text was sent. so he responds with an array of heart emojis, not knowing how else to convey the way his heart feels two sizes too big for his chest.

he dips his spoon into his soup, bringing it back to his mouth, as he tinkers around on his phone. he purposely doesn’t look at any of his friends’ texts or his mother’s. he doesn’t feel like interacting with them now. and maybe never. maybe he should disappear.

he nods, stands up, and sits back down, bringing his bowl closer to himself and sipping at the contents. his face itches. there’s something crawling on his skin, and he gets up, tossing the rest of soup down the drain and washes his face with dish soap.

he lets his face drip, frowning at the dirty bowl. he doesn’t want to touch it. doesn’t want to touch anything. his clothes suddenly feel too rough against his skin, so he takes them off and stares at the fabric piled on the ground in front of the stove.

frustration bubbles inside him. 

why,

why, 

why,

why,

why does he feel like this?

he puts his clothes back on and then takes them off.

he checks the time on the microwave. 

the 4:47 pm flashes mockingly.

thirteen minutes, but it feels like forever. 

sehun glances at his clothes, before turning around and wandering back to the living room. he doesn’t want to sit on anything there. 

he loiters a little bit in the living room, pacing around the couch, before making a detour to the bathroom to brush his teeth, before drifting back to the bedroom, biting his lip and crawling into bed. he slides underneath the comforter, letting the weight of the cloth keep him company. it’s softer than his clothes. so much softer and cleaner. it’s okay. with his eyes squeezed shut, he begins to count backwards from one thousand, having to refer to his fingers at times. 

at some point he loses count, and he feels his eyes burn as he tries to remember whether he left off on 534 or 543. he never gets a straight answer, though, because he hears the front door opening, and he sniffs.

there’s silence for a few moments, and then chanyeol’s suited form is lumbering in, briefcase being placed at the entrance of the room. his hair is slicked back in a way that makes him look much older. sehun likes it like this, but he likes it even more when the fluffy, black locks rest on his forehead. “baby,” his deep voice rumbles. “you left your clothes in the kitchen.” he doesn’t sound mad. he’s just stating a fact.

sehun blinks blearily at him, tears once again fogging his view. “i can’t remember if i was on 534 or 543,” he say, instead of answering.

chanyeol hums, softly, loosening his tie as he makes his way closer. “can i touch you, baby?”

sehun shakes his head. “you haven’t washed your hands.”

chanyeol agrees and leaves.

sehun decides that he left off on 543 and continues to count. 

when chanyeol comes back, sehun is on 98, and he’s starting to get drowsy. 

“baby boy,” chanyeol breathes.

sehun glances at him, noting that his hair is sopping wet, and he isn’t wearing any clothes either. he supposes that he didn’t realize for just how long chanyeol had been gone. “daddy,” he responds, reaching out an arm towards his lover. “daddy, i feel weird.”

chanyeol surges forwards, gathering sehun’s gangly limbs into his strong hold, lacing their fingers together. “i know, baby, i know,”

“i don’t like it.” he buries his face into chanyeol’s chest, ignoring the slight pain in his nose from the angle.

“i know.” chanyeol continues to murmur sweet nothings into his ear. rocking their bodies and forth, until sehun finishes crying and is instead just sniffling. “daddy’s going to get your pacifier, he’ll be right back. don’t worry, okay? daddy will just be two seconds.”

sehun nods. feeling exhaustion creep into his bones, as he settles back into his mountain of pillows and watches his daddy leave. he’s just starting to feel dirty again, when chanyeol comes back, pacifier in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. 

“drink this first,” chanyeol says, gently wrapping sehun’s outstretched fingers around the water.

so he does. he sips a few times and feels cleaner and hands it back. the pacifier is slipped between his lips in response. and then chanyeol is crawling into bed with him, getting under the blankets, and gathering sehun’s lithe form into his arms. “did you stay here all day?”

sehun nods, pressing his face into chanyeol’s bare chest again and breathing in the fresh scent of peppermint body wash. having chanyeol there calms him. it settles his heart. it makes the happy day actually feel happy. it’s dark behind his closed eyes, but it feels so bright. so nice. he arches his back to fit the curvature of chanyeol’s body, smiling.

“i brought home some food. just chinese takeout, but i thought you might like that.”

sehun shakes his head. pauses. then nods. “grapes in the fridge,” he murmurs, eyelids fluttering shut. “grapes ‘n’ lo mein.”

“feast of champions,” chanyeol teases, squeezing sehun’s body against his until the younger boy is whining.

chanyeol stops, hands coming up to cup sehun’s cheeks and tilt his face up, so that they’re staring into each other’s eyes. sehun knows his are swollen from spending the day on the edge of a cliff of tears and chanyeol’s are sparkling, and he’s looking at him like he’s so in love. and sehun. sehun loves him so much. he does. so much. his daddy. his best friend. park chanyeol.

love.

he reaches up, taking out the pacifier and surging forward, capturing chanyeol’s lips with his own and pushing against him. he loves loves loves. park chanyeol. best lawyer in new york. in the united states. in the world. best daddy in new york. in the united states. in the world. 

“love you, love you, love you,” sehun says, pulling away between each phrase and pressing back harder than before.

chanyeol’s laugh rumbles deep within his chest, and sehun wants to explode. 

“i’m so full,” sehun confesses after finishing devouring chanyeol’s lips, which now look so swollen and red and even more kissable than before. 

“full of what, baby?”

“of… of…” affection. love. admiration. “emotion. for you. always you.”

the smile that blooms on chanyeol’s face is beautiful, and sehun chokes a little, eyes welling up. chanyeol chuckles, and then they’re kissing again. fast. and desperate. and it’s getting hot, so hot, and sehun feels icky again, but in a good way. he loops one of his legs over chanyeol’s hips and grinds against his thigh, gasping against chanyeol’s lips. 

chanyeol releases a grunt of surprise, but he doesn’t say anything else, letting sehun roll his hips against him and holding him tightly. sehun grows harder against him, chanyeol shifts slightly, so their erections both rub against each other.

the contact makes them both cry out. hot, hot, hot.

sehun cups chanyeol’s face, his eyelashes wet and irises blown out with desire. “daddy, please, please, please,” he chants “daddy, please.”

chanyeol knocks their foreheads together, sliding his hands down to rest on sehun’s hips to still him. “what do you want, baby? tell daddy what you want.”

“you, you, you,” sehun breathes, arching his back to mold against chanyeol’s curved body.

and chanyeol stops and stares into sehun’s eyes.

and sehun stares back, blinking slowly, but surely. his nose crinkles, he blinks, his eyebrows furrow, wondering why it’s taking so, so, so long for chanyeol to act. 

then, there’s a hand on his dick, making him cry out at the contact to his cock, and he is so warm, so hot too. his mind is clouding up as he tries to thrust into the ring that chanyeol had created with his fingers, but the grip on his hip is strong. so strong. he hopes it’ll bruise. “daddy,” he whimpers, feeling his stomach tighten.

chanyeol stills, backing away from sehun. “shh, baby, we’re just getting started.” he slowly gets out of bed, taking the comforter with him to properly reveal sehun’s long body hiding underneath, his legs spread, and his aching red cock standing up against his stomach. 

sehun finds the pacifier lying next to him and holds onto it, gripping it tightly. “no toys,” he says, voice coming out thin.

“no toys,” chanyeol promises, voice soft, before hardening. “now, on your elbows and knees.”

sehun snaps into attention, flipping around and moaning quietly when his cock drags against the bed. he hears chanyeol moving around behind him and then his whole world is moving as he’s dragged towards the edge of the bed by his hips. he gasps, his teeth clacking together when his chin slams onto the soft bed and a whine escapes his throat. his ass is waving in the air, legs spread as far as they go, so he can feel the cool air waving over his twitching hole. 

there’s more rustling behind him, and sehun panics a little, twisting to look at chanyeol. “daddy, no toys,” he repeats himself again.

“don’t you trust me?” chanyeol responds, coming into sehun’s line of vision and showing how he’s only holding lubricant and condoms. 

sehun nods. he does. he trusts chanyeol with his entire life. his daddy is the best thing that has ever happened to him. he swears that he must’ve saved a nation in his past life to be lucky enough to even be in his daddy’s presence. “sorry. i’m sorry.” he settles back down, pressing his face into his crossed arms.

“shh,” chanyeol says from behind him, once again moving closer. “sehunnie feels weird, and that’s okay.”

sehun nods. sehunnie does feel weird. he pops in the pacifier and allows himself to relax, sinking into the soft sheets. he presses his face into them and breathes. 

he breathes and breathes and breathes and jerks when the freezing feeling of lubricant dripping between his cheeks begins to slide down closer to his balls. a finger follows it, thumbling at the ring, before pushing inside just barely and sehun. sehun is already undone. already pushing back.

“naughty boy,” chanyeol whispers from behind him, but there is not heat in his words, and sehun pushes back more needily as the tip of the finger becomes two tips and then there’s a flat tongue swiping at his sack, dragging. and dragging. and he preens.

“daddy, please,” he whines.

chanyeol just chuckles. “safe word, baby boy?”

sehun hiccups. “y-yellow for slow down, and red for stop - please.”

chanyeol lets out an amused hum and takes him into his mouth as a response, sucking messily. the slurping noises he makes mixes with the squelching of the lubricant, and the room’s temperature rises the longer he goes on, edging sehun, before releasing him with a pop.

sehun moans, high-pitched and desperate, at the loss of the heat. then, he’s craning his head back to try to catch a glimpse of chanyeol. unsuccessful, his hand comes down to push away chanyeol’s head, and chanyeol moves easily. sehun turns around. and here. this position is better. because there he is. his beautiful, beautiful daddy. lips swollen and slick with spit and lubricant, eyes wide and sparkling, and cheeks dusted a light pink. pretty and handsome and, and, and.

he can see him. sehun can see his daddy. and his daddy can see him. sehun. him. all for him. spread apart. sehun is all chanyeol’s, and chanyeol is all sehun’s. 

sehun’s lower lips wobbles, and he lets the pacifier drop from his lips.

chanyeol watches him with a cautious gaze, hands coming up to grab at his thighs and spreading his legs slowly again. the unspoken question hangs in the air, and sehun nods, whispering, “green,” before he’s being bent back, knees knocking against his ears and swoops down, pressing his tongue flat against sehun’s hole. he licks at the rim, playfully dipping the tip of his tongue in.

and sehun is so sensitive. sensitive. and feeling weird. and his stomach tightens, as chanyeol begins working his tongue in and out and in and out and sehun loses himself in the repetition. he feels so good, he whines to chanyeol, voice coming out in broken fragments. feels so good, daddy, keep going, keep going, please, please, please, please.

and he lets himself be worked open, and he’s so close, so close, so close, and then it stops.

the heat disappears and sehun is left empty and eyes filling with tears of distress. “daddy, no,” he whispers, watching chanyeol watch sehun with a small cocky smile on his face. “daddy, no games, daddy, eat me out, daddy, daddy, daddy, please.”

chanyeol tilts his head to the side, dark eyes meeting sehun’s. “you don’t want me to fuck you, baby?”

sehun pauses his griping long enough to think about what his daddy is saying. “yes, actually,” he decides, his curved, angry red cock twitching against his stomach, “i want that, please.”

“want what?” chanyeol teases, breathing hot air over sehun’s trembling thighs. “tell daddy exactly what you want.”

and sehun pouts. and he blushes. and he squirms, making small noises in the back of his throat and hoping his daddy understands. but no. of course not. because sehun can’t have nice things and have a daddy that has mind reading skills. 

“daddy won’t do anything until his baby boy tells him what he wants,” chanyeol continues, getting dangerously close to sehun’s balls, but not yet touching. he’s blowing hot air onto the sensitive skin and sehun twitches and shakes and, and, and,

and sehun is so frustrated. “fuck me, daddy, please, just fuck me, please, please, please.”

“that’s all you needed to say, baby boy,” chanyeol coos, rising to take sehun’s lips with his own. “what a polite boy,” he murmurs against them, and sehun feels him align himself and slide in smoothly. 

he groans, feeling himself get full, so full of chanyeol’s cock. and he tastes himself on chanyeol’s lips: bitter and gross and chanyeol’s favorite snack (according to him).

“so good,” he whispers, watching deliriously as chanyeol begins to pound into him, hard and fast. “feels so good, harder, faster, go, go, go.”

chanyeol hooks his hands under sehun’s knees and pushes them back until he’s bent in half, knees knocking against his shoulders with every thrust. 

it burns, his thighs burn, but they burn so good. sehun focuses on a bead of sweat gliding down his daddy’s forehead

“cum on me,” sehun pleads. “mark me, make me dirty, daddy, cum on me, please.” 

and chanyeol pulls out, and cum splatters over sehun’s milky stomach, mixing with his own, as they both finish. it smears when chanyeol collapses on top of him, seeping onto the new, clean sheets. sehun unconsciously swipes at a pool of white starting to gather on the sheets and brings it up to his lips. he makes eye contact with chanyeol, who’s watching him closely, black hair making him look like a stressed poodle. 

and sehun sucks on his fingers, slowly, teasingly, savoring the salty taste. 

chanyeol snorts and buries his face into sehun’s neck. “you’re cute.”

and sehun knows that. he also knows that he feels sticky because it’s sticky, but sehun doesn’t say anything. he’s tired. he’s sleepy. “it’s time for a nap,” he informs chanyeol. “also, you’re heavy.”

chanyeol rolls off him then. because he’s kind, sehun says to himself, and he’s wonderful. 

“and he also says, it’s time for a shower,” chanyeol cuts in.

so sehun closes his eyes and feigns sleep, snoring loudly in chanyeol’s ears, even when the world spins when his daddy hoists him up in his arms.

sehun cracks an eye open, watching chanyeol’s face contort into something ugly as he tries to open the bedroom door without dropping him, and he smiles a little. 

he is just so lucky.

later, sehun is laying on their hammock on the balcony. he’s squeaky clean and full of lo mein and grapes. he’s staring at the sky, still thinking about how lucky he is. he sighs. the night is clear, but there are no stars. the city has no stars. 

sehun voices this particular concern often to chanyeol. chanyeol who smiles and indulges him in this worry, but makes sure that he knows that the stars will always be there. even if he can’t see them.

“just like me,” chanyeol had said once, sehun tucked under his arm as they swayed back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. “you’ll always have me.” back and forth. “even if you can’t see me.” back and forth and back and forth. “and if someday you decide you don’t want me anymore, i’ll still be here.”

later that month after they had that conversation, sehun had gotten drunk after a particularly bad fight with chanyeol. and the next day he woke up, alone in his apartment, but a galaxy burning on his shoulder. and the galaxy healed. and he and chanyeol got back together. and now they live together. and they have fights. disagreements. negativity. every couple does. 

but sehun is chanyeol’s. and he will always go back to him. 

and chanyeol is sehun’s. and he will always go back to him. 

and the galaxy. it’s there. black and prominent against his pale skin. he always thinks about adding other constellations to it, adding other space related things. maybe two astronauts. in love. and lost. but together.

“what’s got you so deep in thought?” chanyeol’s deep voice cuts through sehun’s thoughts.

sehun blinks, tearing his gaze away from the blank, dark sky and looking at chanyeol’s figure leaning against the entrance to the balcony. he’s only wearing a large, ratty t-shirt. he’s also holding two glasses of red wine, cocking an eyebrow at his baby.

“the stars,” he answers.

chanyeol chuckles, , setting down the glasses near the hammock before pushing sehun’s bare legs over and clambering onto the hammock, as well. it dips dangerously under their weight, but neither of them pay it any mind. instead, chanyeol wraps his arms around sehun, letting the younger man rest his head against his chest. “you always say that.”

“it’s always true.”

“aren’t you cold?” chanyeol motions to sehun’s bare body.

“you’re a star,” sehun says, instead.

“what does that mean?”

“you keep me warm.”

chanyeol doesn’t say anything for a moment. for two moments. three. four. five. ten moments. and he doesn’t need to because his hands. his big, strong hands are holding him tight. one splayed on his shoulder and the other thumbing at the edge of his briefs, the only article of clothing he has on. 

and the tightening. the security. the tenderness. that’s all sehun needs.

“i love you.”

“i love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> so. 
> 
> that was weird. 
> 
> maybe drop a comment to lmk just how weird it was? hehe
> 
> if you any of u want to scream abt exo aus, you can hmu on twitter!! @junmahao  
> i swear i'm friendly :(


End file.
